El amor de un padre (Horrortale Sans)
by RuriIdimar
Summary: Sans la odio, odio a Aliza por ser la hija de otro hombre y desprecio su existencia. La mato y mato, pero ella seguía regresando, al igual que Frisk. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba enfocando mal la situación, aquella niña era la hija de la mujer que amaba. ¿No la convertía eso, en su hija?... Y la obligación de un padre era querer y proteger a su hija... para siempre.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

La primera vez que Sans, vio a Aliza, enseguida noto el gran parecido que tenia con Frisk. Desde la coloración de su pelo, hasta la forma de sus orejas o la complexión de su cuerpo. Una idea llego inmediatamente a su mente, pero trato de quitársela de la cabeza. Él no quería creerlo, de ninguna manera. No quería creer que la mujer que todavía amaba, incluso después de que les abandonara a todos a pudrirse allí abajo, había seguido tranquilamente con su vida, como si nunca hubieran existido y había tenido una hija.

Él estaba tan furioso con aquella humana, por parecerse a la mujer que amaba, tan furioso que le hiciera pensar en el futuro que podría haber tenido con Frisk, que la había atacado sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Solo cuando sintió la sangre salpicarle encima, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, aquella chica no había tenido ni oportunidad de ver a su atacante. Cuando miro el cadáver no pudo evitar sentir su estomago revolverse. No por la culpa, claro, no era nada mas, que el efecto de que se pareciera tanto a Frisk, era como si acabara de matarla a ella y no a una completa desconocida. Ignorando la sensación, se encogió de hombros, agachándose a coger el montón de carne, antes de que atrajera a las alimañas conocidas como otros monstruos. No importaba lo incomodo que fuera la similitud de su victima, los tiempos en el subsuelo eran difíciles y la comida, era comida, al fin y al cabo.

Entonces en un parpadeo, en unos simples segundos, se encontró junto a su puesto otra vez, sin cuerpo o sangre nueva a la vista. El lanzo la hacha contra uno de los arboles, estaba tan furioso que casi envió todo su sentido común por la ventana. La anomalía había regresado, no había experimentado una anomalía en el tiempo desde Frisk...

Sans sintió sus inexistentes intestinos revolviese, no quería creerlo, no quería, pero aparte de la chica, no había nada distinto en el subsuelo. La chica era la causante de la anomalía... esa humana no solo se parecía a ella, también tenia los mismos poderes. Esa vez espero en su puesto y observo atentamente a la chica, mientras se acercaba a él. La humana estaba temblando, si era por el frió o por miedo, no lo sabia, tampoco le importaba. Él tamborileo los dedos sobre la estropeada y manchada madera, sin apartar los ojos de su victima, la prueba viviente de la traición de Frisk, por mucho que quisiese ya no podia negar lo evidente, aquella chica era la hija de la mujer que amaba y otro hombre... sus dedos se detuvieron, un silencio aplastante cubrió el lugar de forma sofocante. La humana se acerco cautelosa, luego se detuvo, ella estaba cerca, pero no lo suficiente. El estomago de la chica retumbo por el hambre y Sans le sonrió, ofreciendo algo de comida de forma gratuita. La humana le devolvió la sonrisa de forma cautelosa y se acerco, extendiendo su mano hacía la comida ofrecida, un movimiento estúpido. Sans la agarro rápidamente por el brazo, levantando su hacha por encima de su cabeza y dejándola caer. El grito de su victima resonó por todo el lugar, la sangre salpicando contra su cara y empapando su ropa y la madera de su puesto. Sabia que era inútil, que en unos minutos seria como si no hubiera pasado nada y la humana volvería a salir por la puerta de las ruinas, intacta, pero aun así, su sonrisa solo se amplio, le estaba bien merecido, ella era el resultado de la unión entre Frisk y otro hombre, su existencia era un error, ella no debería de existir.

La humana regreso, esta vez negó cualquier comida que le ofreció y sin importar que no se acerco a él. Así que ella también era capaz de recordar las anteriores lineas temporales... No es que le sirviera de mucho, Sans la mato igualmente, riendo, el esqueleto esperaba que su risa la persiguiera en sueños. La tercera vez no se detuvo a hablar con él, ella trato de pasar de largo, olvidando lo que paso la ultima vez que se acerco tanto. Solo había sido una muerte atrás, que tan estúpida era esa humana.

Si Frisk hubiera tenido una hija con él no seria tan estúpida...

 **N.A: Aunque los primeros capítulos de la serie de "El amor de un padre" han salido al mismo tiempo, no serán de la misma longitud o actualizados siempre al mismo tiempo (aunque se intentara). Por otro lado, otras historias de esta saga, como las versiones de Underlust o Underfell, serán publicadas cuando las tres actuales estén como mínimo en el capitulo cinco.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

La humana se detuvo en la bifurcación de caminos, Sans la observo atentamente mientras ella temblaba, indecisa si volver por el mismo camino, girar en otra dirección o probar suerte con él una vez más. Si no se decidía pronto moriría congelada, no es como si al esqueleto le importara realmente. No era su culpa si la chica no se protegía adecuadamente, su especie no era muy resistente al frió y la humana debería haber tomado medidas en consecuencia. Para su desconcierto e incredulidad, la chica volvió a ir en su dirección. Sans apretó el hacha, solo un poco mas y el podría matarla, ella se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil.

La humana se detuvo, fuera de su alcance y se sentó en la nieve, mirándole, muy a sorpresa y curiosidad del esqueleto. La chica permaneció allí sentada, su frágil cuerpo temblando por el frió que lo atacaba, pero ella parecía ignorarlo a favor de él. Si Sans no despreciara su misma existencia podría haberle parecido entrañable. Él tamborileo los dedos contra la desgastada madera, disfrutando de forma no tan secreta el nerviosismo que le provocaba a la humana, quien se removió incomoda. Ambos permanecieron de esa forma durante un rato, el esqueleto no sabia si se trato de solo unos segundos o si fueron minutos, fuese como fuese, no pensaba entablar una charla amistosa con aquella chica, a menos de que sirviera para matarla o atormentarla.

-¿Como te llamas?- la voz de la humana era débil y temblorosa, aunque llena de curiosidad inocente. Sans no contesto, se limito a mirarla, el único ruido entre ellos era el de sus dedos contra su puesto. -Yo soy Aliza.- continuo, si realmente pensaba que le importaba, o si solo trataba de rellenar el silencio con algo mas que ruido de fondo, él no lo sabia. -La matrona dice que es de buena educación presentarse.- ¿la matrona? aquella chica era extraña... Bueno no es como si decirle su nombre cambiaría gran cosa.

-Sans, el esqueleto.- la expresión de la humana se ilumino con una gran sonrisa, él se encogió de hombros, bueno, ella si que era fácil de complacer...

Aliza continuo haciendo preguntas desde una distancia aparentemente segura, inconsciente de que lo único que la mantenía viva era su pereza. Él prefería si su presa se acercaba a su final. Desde su primera pregunta, el esqueleto no había contestado a nada mas, la humana parecía frustrada, aunque no se rendía, como si insistir fuera a dar resultados sin importar el tiempo que tardase. Sans dejo de prestarle atención, la voz de la chica convirtiéndose en un rumor lejano, apenas un murmullo de fondo. Eso se estaba volviendo ridículo y aburrido, quizás podia practicar su puntería con el hacha en la humana. ¿Se quedaría quieta? ¿o no seria tan estúpida como pensaba y huiría? Seguramente seria mas entretenido que escuchar su murmullo constante, solo que ya no se escuchaba. Curioso, el esqueleto volvió a prestarle atención. Aliza permanecía inconsciente en la nieve... ¿sus labios habían cambiado de color? Los humanos eran raros, decidió Sans.

El tiempo volvió a retroceder, eso había sido bastante estúpido y solo confirmaba la falta de inteligencia de la humana. ¿Frisk se había reproducido con un humano o con una ameba sin cerebro? porque estaba claro que la chica se había dejado morir congelada. Esta vez no se sorprendió cuando una vez mas Aliza se sentó a una distancia prudente y comenzó a balbucear palabras a las que no presto ninguna atención. Finalmente él izo una pregunta.

-¿Que edad tienes?- no es que le interesara aquella chica, solo quería saber cuanto había tardado Frisk en olvidaros y seguir con su vida, dejándolos a su suerte. La humana sonrió de alegría, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que era doloroso de ver. Ella contesto con entusiasmo, su voz mas alta y chillona de lo que había escuchado hasta ahora. Sans se congelo, sus dedos a medio camino de encontrarse con la madera, toda su atención fija en la chica... no, no una chica... ella no llegaba ni a la pre-adolescencia, Aliza la humana que había estado matando una y otra vez con placer, no era mas que una niña pequeña... el esqueleto no sabia como sentirse sobre eso.

Quizás, solo quizás había estado enfocando mal la situación...

 **N.A: Como seguramente podéis adivinar, por beneficio de la historia Aliza sera menor de lo que es.**


End file.
